Is it finally going to happen on Christmas?
by The Alciontae Shadow
Summary: The epilogue is up! Christmastime at the Institute for Kurt and Kitty. Will they finally be able to get past their shyness? Not quite your usual Kurtty. Term courtesy of PallaPlease. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Time in Front of the Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own them, the whole poor teenager thing should also repel any hopes of suing… This is merely for practice and entertainment.

Author's Note: Please be gentle, this is my first X-men Evo fic, and the first time others will be reading something I write… The time is about a year after Kitty comes, but at Christmastime. I know, confusing. And just because I like him, Remy will be in this one {with Rogue, of course}. Oh yeah, I have no idea how Germans truly talk, so I'll attempt Kurt's accent, but don't expect too much. Flames will be laughed at by me and eventually my best friend. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Christmastime at the Institute for Kurt and Kitty. Will they finally be able to stop this INSANE shyness? A Kurtty {this is not my term, but I don't remember who made it up, so thank you…}

Kitty Pryde sat on the couch, staring forlornly at the boy standing next to the 

humongous Christmas tree in the middle of the entry way. His hologram fizzed once 

before stabilizing and she sighed. Why didn't he let himself BE himself when he was in 

the mansion? No one cared about appearances at the institute; here everybody 

understood the whole, "I'm different" thing. 

Even so, Kitty knew that the elf-like teenager wasn't completely oblivious to her 

presence. There had been an epiphany after Boom Boom had left; Kitty Pryde officially 

had a crush on the unusual one named Kurt standing before her. And she knew he still 

had some feeling for her, no matter what the others said about Boom Boom. Sighing at 

the stupidity of the feigned ignorance of any platonic adoration, no matter how slight, the 

girl stood up and phased through the ceiling to her room. Another half hour of crying in 

the shower over Kurt and then to bed she would go to dream about the silkily furred 

mutant.

The hot water caressed her curves gently as tears trailed down her face, harsh 

paths of fire that she could feel long after the shower water had washed the saltiness 

away. "Why can't he just, like, ask me? Anywhere? To , like, get a hot dog with me 

paying, I don't care! I know he likes me! I, like, also know he knows I like him at least a 

little bit, so that can't be why he won't ask me…" Putting shampoo into her hair and 

rubbing it in, Kitty stopped crying to ponder the whyfor of Kurt's inactivity. Rinsing her 

hair out, she phased herself through the tub and curtain, too lazy to bother stepping over 

the rim. Angrily, she grabbed a towel, and after drying off got dressed and slipped under 

the silken sheets reminding her of HIS fur, yet again… at least they weren't blue, that 

would be too much.

***

Kurt Wagner stood next to the Christmas tree, the feel of Kitty's eyes on his back 

an unspoken rebuke. Why couldn't he just ask her out? Even if she did seem slightly 

depressed recently, the thought of the brunette watching him was comforting. The blue-

furred mutant heard a sigh behind him as Kitty stood up. Oh, yes, he was aware of her. 

Once she arrived in her room she would take a shower, crying, get dressed and go to bed. 

The idea of making the beautiful sophmore cry tore at his heart, but Kurt just couldn't 

bring himself to actually ask the words she wanted to hear.

As he stood there, an idea began to form in his head. Maybe he would be able to 

ask her if there were some type of reason… Rogue and Remy had been hard to shop for, 

and Kitty was the shopping queen… and stores sometimes have mistletoe over their 

doors… If she'd only go along with it Christmas break would be perfect! 

Grinning insanely, the German teen *bamfed* to his room, the scent of sulfur 

the only clue that he had ever been there. Tonight he would dream of Kitty, his 

Katzchen. Sometimes being the fuzzy guy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. A Day at the Mall

Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think they'd be together by now? And Jean would not be as bad as they made her… she used to be my favorite character.

Summary: Are Kitty and Kurt FINALLY going to be able to fully admit their feelings for each other TO each other and themselves? The answers can be found here.

Warnings: Slight angst {isn't there always?} and cussing will be involved seeing as how these are teenagers and teenagers who have to go through more than normal teens do… I'm sorry for those of you who think they wouldn't cuss, but I think they would.

{One more thing}: Just thought ya'll should know I'm making Rogue more like the older version in the original X-men, mainly because she was somewhat nicer and actually liked the team members every now and then…

"Kurt! Are you, like, ready to go? I do have some shopping of my own to do!" Kitty's voice echoed through the mansion as she yelled for her, ahem, best friend. "You, like, _are_ the one who asked me to come with you. Kurt, let's go!" Sighing good-naturedly, Shadowcat slowly began walking towards Scott's convertible, just waiting for the puff of sulfurry smoke to bamf into existence behind her. And bamf it did, just as she neared the bright red vehicle. "He has got to, like, get that painted someday. Red is, like, so out! Oh, so you, like, did decide to show up, Nightcrawler. So glad you could make it." Smiling, both mutants got into the car.

"So, Keety, vhere are ve going to shop vor gifts vor mein sister? And Remy… I must get Remy zomezhing as vell. Ozervise, Rogue might decide she vants mein powers." Kurt looked over at the chestnut hair of Kitty as it blew about from a breeze through an open window. "Aren't you cold, Katzchen? You have no fur to keep ze body varm." And grinning, the elf-like boy revved the engine and continued to drive.

A little less than half an hour later, the red sports car pulled into a space that seemed miles from the actual entrance to the mall. "Kurt, like, can't we forget the rules about you 'porting, and just, like, get there as fast as possible? I mean, the mall is, like, forever and a day away from here!" a pout covered the adorable lips of Shadowcat, meant only to induce Kurt into teleporting them a short ways from the entrance. Fortunately, Kurt saw it as anything but an entreaty to get closer to a group of people.

Leaning in, Nightcrawler looked into Kitty's eyes and whispered softly, "Stop me iv you vish, but kisz me iv you vish. I won't make you eizer vay." Then, he just stood there.

Wide-eyed, the girl had to pause a moment before realizing what had actually happened. Kurt wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to kiss her if she didn't want to be kissed. Closing her eyes blissfully, the Shadowcat leaned into the soft face of the Nightcralwer, crushing his lips in a gentle kiss. It continued for quite some time before actual air became necessary, but when it had ended, something, however small, had been promised. Thoroughly beyond ecstatic that something had finally been done, the newly formed couple trudged the entire distance from Scott's car to the mall entrance, entirely too happy to care about a half hour's extra time with just the two of them.

As they walked through the mall, Kitty shopped and Kurt looked for the best shop to finally ask this angel with him to be his girlfriend. The chance came after they had eaten lunch and Kitty found a shop with dresses that glimmered and shimmered just perfectly. When the slim girl came out of the dressing room wearing a straight black dress that glittered only to accentuate curves that made him ache, the blue guy merely embraced her, murmurring softly, "You look beautiful, Katzchen. Zee next dance zhat comes you must vear just zhat dresz. And maybe I'll be able to get you to come vith me…" he paused, almost frightened of how she might react, even knowing how she felt. Finally, he managed to choke out "As mein girlfriend."

Another silence followed, not unlike that which had preluded their first kiss. Anxiously, Nightcrawler stared at Kitty who stared right back with a look the exact mirror of a deer caught in headlights… Except deers never looked quite that excited or quite that ready to kiss with the nearest being with even human-ish traits. Luckily, Kurt _was_ the nearest humanoid male and Kitty did decide that a kiss would seal the deal. 

As she looked into his deep brown eyes somewhat sadly, she whispered to him, "The Professor is, like, having a New Year's dance. I expect you to, like, save every slow dance for me." Giggling, the girl turned and skipped to change back into her street clothes. So much for Nightcrawler needing mistletoe…

Author's Note: Just found out what a wonderous thing an author's bribe is… So, here it is, "You read and review mine, and leave your pen name, I'll read and review yours!" Hope all enjoyed it and if I get enough reviews, maybe you'll know what Kurt and Kitty get each other for Christmas. 


	3. A Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary fo rme to do this every time I write a chapter? I mean, it's kinda obvious I don't own them and never made them up… {hint, hint- they would be together by now instead of Kitty pining over… _Lance_…}

Summary: Christmas has finally come {and, yes, I know Kitty is Jewish, but I want her to celebrate Christmas with the Institute people.} and the exchanging of presents is now come. What did Kitty and Kurt get for each other? This one might be slightly more whimsical then the last two chapters.

Note: If I screw over their accents, I apologize. Remy has come, but I don't know any of the newbies but Jubilee and Bobby, so they're the only two I'm gonna put in here. Have fun! Oh, yeah… Go me! I'm actually updating this rather rapidly. If it's not as good as it could be, it's cause I'm not editting or anything. Raw material here, guys. ^_^

Christmas morning and all students lay awake in their beds, though the head of the Institute knew it. It's rather difficult to hide anything from a telepath. Fortunately, the Professor had agreed to allow everyone to come out of their rooms at around 6:30; any later and Logan would have their heads. And so, at 6:30, a little puff of smoke and a cheery, "Gutte morning, mein friends!" appeared in each of the rooms as Kurt accompanied the wake-up bell. Too happy to be let up, no one even thought to yell at the fuzzy one.

When Kurt arrived in the shared room of Kitty and Rogue, he merely smiled at his sister before sweeping Shadowcat into a brief yet intense kiss, in the middle he teleported out of the room and into Scott's. There were still a few people left to awaken. Actually, the chronicler should mention that some did take insult at Kurt's cursory wake-up call, occassionally calling him such things as, "Bastard", "Damn monkey", and the teller of this tale's favorite, "Homme putain!" The last, of course, from everyone's favorite Cajun, Remy LeBeau. Luckily, the Christmas spirit permeated the School for Gifted Youngsters and curses were all that were flung at the beloved Kurt.

Pretending to grumble angrily, all of the students assembled in the lobby, which would be closed that morning so Kurt wouldn't have to wear his hologram. All manner of pajamas were worn from the classic flannel pants and T-shirt worn by Scott to the old style night gown {and I mean _gown_}worn by Jean, to the short shorts and tank top worn by Kitty to Rogue's full body, slippered night outfit. Kurt, not surprisingly since he had no need of warmth, merely wore a pair of boxers for modesty's sake. After a few moments of discussing everybody's sleepwear, the time to open presents had come and all set to with religious zest.

Kitty's slender fingers slipped over every label to be sure the present was not from Kurt before opening it. On the way back from the mall the two had promised to exchange gifts later where things would be more private; besides, they both had things that needed to be said before any hopes of a relationship could go any farther. As she continued unwrapping the gifts piled before her, Kitty soon realized that Kurt must have decided to do as she had- leave his gift for her up in his room. This way there could be no "accidents" occurring because of feigned ignorance. Of course, neither truly wanted to open anything from the other in the company of the assorted mutants now gathered in the lobby. An overjoyed shriek echoed through the room as Rogue opened a present from Remy; one of the few times she actually game up pretending she disliked the love of her life. The Shadowcat couldn't wait until she opened her gift from Kurt. 

Speaking of the fuzzy, blue one, he sat all the way across the room from his Katzchen. They didn't quite want everyone knowing they were going out yet. The only two people who might be able to find out would be the Professor and Jean, but neither would actually be told. At a muffled giggle from Kitty, Kurt looked over, eager for any glance of her bright eyes and smiling, shining lips. He found himself rather glad he had asked Evan to get Kitty's gift out from under the tree and returned to his room. Surprisingly, Kurt learned as he resumed opening his presents, tearing the paper apart became child's play because of the strength centered in his all of three fingers total. Even with the fact that he had been rather solitary, Kurt had always enjoyed Christmas; his foster parents would give him a few homemade presents and he would give them some as well. Then, his foster-mother would actually make a humongous dinner, which he usually ate all but what they wanted. Growing boys, especially mutant boys, require quite a bit of food. Grinning, Kurt returned his attention to the speedily dwindling amount of gifts under the tree.

"Professor, may I, like, be excused? I, like, have a few things I need to do." Kitty looked hopefully at Charles Xavier over the dining table.

"Of course you may, Kitty. If you expect to be gone for lunch, take some food with you. Dinner will be served at five, so don't eat too much for lunch." Nodding to emphasize his point, he watched as Kitty hurriedly phased through the ceiling into her room.

Watching her go, Kurt bolted the last of his food, also turning to the Professor, "Herr Proveszor, can I be excused as vell?"

The Professor hid a smile as he replied calmly, "Yes you may, Kurt. Make sure you take a little bit of food for lunch as well. Not too much though." 

Admonished, Kurt grinned and bamfed to his room to collect the two poorly wrapped packages meant for the angel known as Shadowcat. He then 'ported to Kitty's room, grabbed her around the waist and 'ported to the kitchen where Rogue and Remy were doing the dishes, whispering quietly together. Hurriedly, the two nabbed some crackers and a thing of peanut butter before Kurt teleported them the last of the way they would be going. When Kitty finally opened her eyes, she found herself reclining under a small grove of willow trees.

"Kurt, how'd you, like, find this place? It's beautiful!" she smiled at him as he sat down beside her. 

"The Proveszor told me about it. I vas told iv none vound it bevore Christmas, it vould be mine. None have, so here I am." He looked down at the brunette next to him. "Vith you, my Katzchen."

Whadda ya'll think? Love it, hate it? REVIEW!! Again with the author's bribe, though it's most likely the story I review for you will be X-men Evo… I'm kinda on a kick… 


	4. Under the Snowy Willows

Notes: The Alciontae Shadow would like to thank PallaPlease for the term Kurtty, since she now finally knows who actually invented it. Now, just so you know, I won't be updating or adding anymore to this after this chapter until I find 20 reviews there… I'm getting fairly close. {Pleading expression} If that proves too much, I might be so lenient as to go down to 17, but no less than that. Now, I know that Kitty's Jewish, and most likely wouldn't give Kurt a gift like one of the ones she gives him, but I've seen plenty of stories where she's slightly or greatly out of character. And who knows, with things the way they are in our society today, she just might have… 

One more thing: The Shadow craves any and all feedback, thrives on it actually… And the bribe of authors stands as well. Ya'll have no idea how much I adore reading ya'lls stories. Now to the part everyone's been dying for… What did they give each other?

For a few moments, neither of the teenagers sitting beneath the willow trees with the fluffy snow drifting towards them were able to forget all troubles that had ever plagued them. Even the question of what the other had gotten him or her left their minds as eternity became reduced to orbs of honey and molten gold. Yet, the wonder of the other's company couldn't hold back the childlike curiousity of what lay inside the boxes discarded besdies them for long. Muffled sighs for the lost peace accompanied the shuffling around for the slightly snow-covered presents. All-in-all there were five; two from Kurt to his Katzchen and three from Kitty to her Nightcrawler. While his had merely been wrapped as best as possible, hers had been meticuously decked out with ribbons, and one even had a fresh flower from Storm's greenhouse garden woven with one of the ribbons.

Shyly, she pushed the smallest towards him, the one with the flower. "Open this one, like, first, Kurt! But you can't open all of it… Like, not just yet." The fuzzy one carefully placed the flower over Kitty's ear before tearing open the wrapping. Inside lay a box of dark mahogany, shut and tightly locked. Puzzled, he turned to her. "I, like, threw away the key. Now I'm the only one who can, like, get what's inside. I'll, like, get it for you when I think you're, like, completely ready to handle what's inside. Until then, promise me you won't, like, try to open it?"

Kurt smiled, still looking slightly confused, and nodded. "Of course, Keety. Now, open zhis one. I got it for you just zhe ozher day." Kitty blushed becomingly as she ripped open the package to find the black dress she had tried on when her elf had asked her to finally become his girlfriend. And on top of the dress he had placed a pair of black satin gloves that would reach her elbows.

The Shadowcat squealed, overjoyed, at what the box contained. "Kurt, this must have, like, cost a fortune! How can you afford it? I, like, love it! Ohmgod! Kurt, it's, like, so beautiful!" Reaching her hand behind his soft head, Kitty pulled her elf into a brief kiss. He grinned, dazed. "No, I don't think I want to know… Luckily, it's, like, your turn. This one now." She handed him another one.

"Zhank you, Keety." He opened the shimmering package to find a picture of Kitty smiling joyously, right at him, framed with a simple rectangle of dark indigo painted wood. In the right-hand corner a poem had been placed.

""Of all that's never come for me

You're what I wanted most

Of all I thought that I might have

You're what I wanted most

Of all I watched others get

You're what I wanted most

Of all the things that I have seen

You're what I wanted most.""

She looked over at him, "The frame, like, reminded me of your fur. Plus," here the girl blushed prettily, "I, like, thought that you needed to see this poem, cause I kinda, like, wrote it just for you. Merry Christmas, fuzzy! My turn!" Eagerly she reached over Nightcrawler for the last present he had for her. Inside, a little stuffed cat with indigo fur and feathery wings looked up at her. She squealed with delight at the adordable kitten and squeezed her new boyfriend in a tight hug. "And now the last one for you, Elf-boy!" 

Shadowcat shoved the last gift into his three-fingered hands and watched as he gleefully tore it apart in an attempt to sooner find out what was inside it. And when he did, he came that close to dropping it. Inside lay a special edition Beatles collectors album, an ALBUM not a CD! "Katzchen, how did you vind zhis? No vone has seen zhesze in vorever!" Sweeping her up, both ended in a standing position as Kurt twirled a giggling Kitty under the sweeping willow trees. "C'mon, Keety, let's go decide vhat should be put under zhese willowsz." 

Pulling her around, Kurt pretty much had a monologue with himself with Kitty murmuring suggestions quietly into his soft, pointy ear. After a while, the tickling of her slight whispers became too much for the teenage boy and so he did the only thing any red-blooded, mutant boy would do; he kissed his girlfriend and kissed her well. That could only last so long until both felt even the intense winter begin to become a little too warm; neither was ready for any extra, too-speedy commitments that could ruin any adoration blossoming beautifully. And so they merely sat there, enjoying each other's presence, conversing every now and then until the time to get ready for the big, fancy dinner the Professor had pretty much ordered them to go to. Neither minded, though. Kurt wouldn't even have to wear his inducer since the Institute had been closed, except for the students, for the holidays.

Kitty gasped at the sight of her, she smiled brightly at the thought, HER blue elf actually walking down the stairs for once in his life. He was doing rather well, too. Of course, the Nightcrawler was also a shadow walker and acrobat extraordinaire, so it shouldn't have been any surprise. When he saw Kitty, though, he immediately bamfed to her side, leaving the smell of sulfur clinging to his suit and fur as well as Kitty's dress and hair. Grabbing her around the waist, he whisked her into the dining room, to the stairs of many of the other students.

Kurt looked at the dumbstruck expressions around the table, "Vhat? You all knew I'd eventually vigure out szome vay to ask her out. Ja? Vell, I did. And I zhink she said ja as vell… Vhat do you szay?" Kitty giggled as she lightly punched his arm and told him to, "…like, take your seat, fuzzy!" It actually took the others, except for Xavier and surprisingly Ororo, a few more minutes to fully realize that Jean had won the poll and the fifty bucks. It looked like she and Kitty would be going shopping soon.

I adore this writer's bribe thing! I have been able to find some great stories. Please review, I want a reason to tell you guys what's in the box… But I have to get 20 for that. If I get between 17 and 20, then you'll get jack, cause this is the end unless enough people are interested… ~Happy Holidays, all!~

~The Alciontae Shadow~


	5. Epilogue

Note: This is going to be EXTREMELY short. I just thought ya'll should know a little bit more of what occurred that year, namely at the New Year's dance. ^_^ Nothing dirty… But, this is the last chapter, cause this fic has served it's purpose in leading me to it's sequel, When Christmas Comes Around. For those who want to flame me about leading you on or what not, feel free. I've had an awful week and need a good laugh. For those of you who have reviewed for me, ADORATION GALORE!! On to the epilogue. 

There were quite a few older people at the Professor's dance, though the majority were students. Those who were older were actually old students of Xavier's though, so they completely understood the rambunctious atmosphere that permeated the ball room. {Yes, I'm giving the Institute a ball room} The music hazed through the room, moving from hip hop to rock to pop to classical with slow songs drizzled throughout for those who had someone to dance with. After the first two slow song, the DJ had noticed how relaxed everyone became, and so began to play them slightly more frequently. 

~When Jean and Kitty had gone shopping, they had forced Rogue to come as well while Jubilee had tagged along. All but Kitty had yet to find that perfect dress with which to catch that certain someone's eye, though a few of them had no need (think Rogue). As they had gone through dress after dress, gossip had been shared as had Jubilee's slight crush that was developing on Bobby. {I know, I know, but I wanted Bobby to actually get someone, and Jean has two someone's pining after her somewhat…} As well as Jean's noticing of Storm's nephew whose chocolate eyes shone quite nicely for her, which had come out. After an afternoon of finding dresses for the three single girls, all were exhausted though happy. Jean had ended up buying a medium-length dress of light bluethat showed her form rather nicely. Jubilee's dress of soft yellow flowed to her toes, a flaring dress that showed an old-school style. Lastly, they had found Rogue's, a straight dress of emerald green that had a high back and a low, low neck. The x-boys would never know what hit 'em.~

Just as the ball was ending, Kitty leaned against Kurt's shoulder and smiled contentedly. Looking over, she noticed all the others doing the same thing. Hell, Jean had even managed to get away from Scott and dance with Evan! And there was Jubilee dancing close with Bobby. Rogue and Remy were nowhere to be seen, though that wasn't too different from every other day. Somehow, Kitty knew that life was perfect in that moment as she danced in her elf's arms, safe from the world, safe from herself as well.

Abundant apologies for those of you who wanted more, but I just have this feeling that this is where this part of the story ends. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^

~The Alciontae Shadow~


End file.
